tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Intelligent Heavy
Intelligent Heavy is an unusually intelligent Heavy Weapons Guy and a TF2 Freak created by YouTube user minifett. Appearance and Personality Intelligent Heavy appears to be a RED Heavy wearing The Stainless Pot. This Heavy is always in a good mood, and he's always trying new things, like being a scientist or having fun with his best friend, Spyper, despite appearing to be on opposite teams (RED Heavy and BLU Spyper). He's very cheerful, usually with a smile on his face. He never wishes to harm anybody, as he's good-hearted and friendly. He is as strong as a Heavy and his intellect enables him to be crafty as well. These traits make him a wonderful impromptu combatant. As strange as it may sound, it is actually rather difficult to determine whether he really is intelligent, or actually rather dumb. It's possible that he is street-smart or knowledgeable of the world around him, but he has little common sense. Another possibility is that he has the potential to accomplish incredible feats that would normally require supergenius-level intelligence (such as making a functioning portal to another universe out of an ordinary toaster or digitally converting HIMSELF into a Scout's computer), but he himself has no idea how he does these feats, or he does them completely by accident. Intelligent Heavy's Pot Little-known fact: The Stainless Pot Intelligent Heavy wears on his head has a dark secret. If anybody other than Intelligent Heavy attempts to wear the pot, their mind will be assaulted by nightmarish visions, typically involving maniacal laughter, total darkness, and sandwiches. These visions cause the wearer to become completely stiff and essentially brain dead, but how long the effects last seem to vary from person to person. Intelligent Heavy himself obviously doesn't suffer from these visions, but the exact reason why is unknown. It is thought that, if the pot itself isn't the source of his intelligence, that his powerful brain (or stupidity) is what keeps the pot from affecting him. Intelligent Heavy has used his pot's dark powers on beings who have threatened him or his friends in the past; namely, Creepy Medic and Demopan. It seems like he only uses it as a last resort, though. Powers and Abilities Intelligent Heavy's strength and defense do not vary significantly from the average Heavy, but it has plenty of abilities that separate him from a normal character and turn him into a TF2 Freak: *While he's usually dumb, he has been capable of building stuff that would only be achieved by a "Mad Scientist". *He's immune to his pot's mind-devastating powers. He can also use this pot to bludgeon enemies. Placing it to an anyone else's head will brainmelt them. *He knows how to use the Spy's Spytron 3000 Disguise Kit, and as such he can disguise himself to another entity. *He owns a Steel Sandvich, which he can use as a bludgeon or projectile. *While dressed as a Cop, he can use the Reserve Shooter Shotgun. *He can use random props he finds (ex: A Fire extinguisher) as a way to defend himself. *Due to their friendly relationship, Intelligent Heavy can call on Spyper for assistance. Faults and Weaknesses Since Intelligent Heavy usually hangs around with friendly people, he is often oblivious to hostile intent and can allow enemies to take the initiative. As stated earlier, Intelligent Heavy's combat skill is sub-par in comparison to other TF2 freaks. This and Intelligent Heavy's good nature make him rather passive, so he may not fight back until he's already at a disadvantage. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *HEAVY IS INTELLIGENT *Intelligent Heavy's Quality Time With Spyper *Intelligent Heavy Fills in for Engineer *Intelligent Heavy Visits Stupid Heavy *Intelligent Heavy Educates Spyper About an Important Game Mechanic *Intelligent Heavy Visits a Trade Server *Intelligent Heavy... Expert Cop *''Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland'' **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.1 **Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland Pt.2 By the community *TF2 Freak Fight, Intelligent Heavy VS Demopan *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 2 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 Category:Near-normal Category:Intellectuals Category:Monsters made by Minifett Category:Heavies Category:Classic Monsters Category:Non-combatants Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Friendly